Seed of Doubt
by KyoneRiverblade
Summary: For once he was not sure, and than he Knew; Allen and Kanda search for the truth behind the Vatican's intentions. May become Yullen in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward**

_Pairing: Allen /Kanda_

_this fanfiction is free to read, please enjoy_

**I ship using the word Yullen over Arenka**

_Because Kanda isn't that kind of man, but Allen is. Please don't be afraid to mention anything that seems a little off kilter I am trying to stay as IC as possible in this one folks. This covers the growing doubt in Allen's mind towards the intentions of the Vatican and the purity of Hearts Guardian Apocryphos. It starts by flawing along side the series starting form issue 202, than turns rapidly into an AU._

_A special Thank you to Pyret I did not notice that little flaw when I first was writing this Please fell free to PM me about any more slight errors you may find along the way._

* * *

There wasn't much to it really, he just wanted to have everyone trust him have faith in him. But it became obvious at that point that it wasn't going to happen any time soon. Humans were just not ready to believe that something they thought evil was not what it appeared but Allen wasn't so sure he was like the others. He wasn't so sure the Crow were as free willed as the Vatican made it appear and Allen knew well the exorcists were not there by choice. And while the Noah in their own right fussed over the various tasks they had amidst themselves Allen was withering away in a cell at the new Headquarters.

But this devious seed wasn't affecting just Allen even Link felt it. All the boy asked of the Vatican in return for nu-dieing loyalty was they trust him enough to let him handle things like the Earl's attack his way. But it was clear that Allen was more a saint than the fools that sat before him and Komori and Link both knew it. Komori had his own way of rebelling that was deemed inappropriate but his constant experiments did keep the Vatican out of his hair when it came to protecting the exorcists. They had no doubts towards Allen's true intentions he had said them enough.

Yet, it was blindly clear that through the Vatican nothing but evil would be done. And in this the question became was Allen somehow a since of Compassion for the Noah. Someone who will remind them that there are people who will be killed that are innocent, and their deaths should not be treated equal. The question became how Innocent was Allen? Yes this was it the question that drove the Vatican. But to the people that knew him, knew Allen was the definition of Innocent, he was so devote to his innocence and the salvation of not only the Akuma but the People as well. A saint in all respects, NO not a saint, Allen was an Angel with no wings.

Allen was a gift form god that the people had Squandered, and the Noah had worked hard to attain enough trust in to win over. As it did appear that is exactly what was to transpire. The awakening of Apocryphos only brought about a dramatic battle that in the end only proved that things weren't as they appeared and in Allen's mind he began to question again things that made this seed grow and grow. Yes there were evil humans not all humans were innocent. And so here he sat in his own room in the dark arc awaiting the Earl to visit him there.

The shackles that once bound his legs were now broken his wounds treated more thoroughly including the hole in his heart being patched. He begged them not to destroy his innocence and they had complied. All too willing was the Earl to comply with Allen beseeching not to destroy Crowned Clown that Allen began to doubt the Earls intentions towards him. What was the purpose he wanted Allen to serve? He didn't ask Allen to kill the exorcist he didn't stop Allen form killing the tormented Akuma that crossed his path and furthermore he didn't stop Allen form freeing Lavi and Bookman or giving them the cure to the parasites in Lavi and Chaoji.

The seed that had grown more was still within him thou, was it the Noah or his innocence that wanted freedom form the religious part of the Order? the Noah didn't stop him form killing Akuma, they didn't stop him form leaving didn't cage him Allen was free to go where he pleased. Allen had known it was to dangerous for him to leave the arc in the Vatican's possession; so he locked off all but one gateway and waited for the arc to be deemed too dangerous and emptied. Once the last door was sealed the Earl asked him what it would take for him to let hem use the arc as a base again, Allen had told the Earl one thing Free the chains around the Exorcist without hurting them than Allen would decide the price.

The Earl had retreated for the time being, seemingly as If the request in and of itself was worth more. But Allen only asked he not judge the Exorcist and thus a seed of doubt in the Earl towards the willing fight they put up. Were the Exorcist really his enemy's were the Akuma really necessary? the answer was NO, they were not his enemy fun to play with yes but not his enemy. At first he though so but Allen plea to free the exorcist form the chains that bind them made the Earl retreat to his chambers to think. If the Vatican had that much power against people of the world it wasn't the Exorcist that were his enemy's but the Vatican itself.

So it was that Allen was not treated as a enemy and his last worthwhile possession the white arc became his new home, away form the Earl but never out of reach of him. Tyki came over often enough to visit and play a game of Poker with him. Road was recovering nicely thou she was still in allot of pain and often stayed with Allen for days. The twins whom he somehow knew were still alive still played heir pranks but never bothered Allen about Cross' debts. Few of the Noah hated him but for fear of the Earls wrath never stirred up trouble with him.

None of this bothered Allen, niter did the fact it didn't bother him, what did bother him was the Vatican and the Innocence Tyki nicknamed the Grim Reaper or was it Neah he had forgotten the Incidents that fallowed were foggy. He did remember the only thing left behind other then research papers on the arc a Letter form Komori himself warning Allen not to return and to prevent Kanda form doing the same if the samurai was still alive. Apparently Mugen was not with the sword that was its vassal, and true to it thou Allen didn't like him He warned Kanda of Apocryphos and that was all it took to convince the samurai to stay with him as backup.

Allen's relation with the Noah pissed him off but the fact Allen got the Earl to back off for the time being without violence surprised Kanda. Allen may have just proven he had the power to end this war without Violence, and Kanda was not as foolish as most thought in fact without the curse to bind him he was no longer devote to the Vatican and while he was actually concerned about the idiots there he knew all was going to turn out alright. And so Kanda had doubts about his how treatment of the Moyashi. was it necessary to be such an asshole to him? Thou in truth he didn't regret it and Allen did prove himself to him and than some.

Allen was rare, a treasure to be held dear and he was not freed for nothing. The Vatican was evil, their sins knew no bounds. The order was composed of slaves and, Apocryphos, the worse of them may have been tainted by the evil that controlled the Exorcist. The Noah or at least some of the key players seemed to have lost their Psychopathic side, and trusted Allen without question. They sought his judgment on the most frivolous of things and treated him so much better than Central obviously had. When they showed him the scars form the shackles the samurai had let out a string of Japanese profanity that would make a sailor blush reader than the blood running with furry through his veins.

And than there was for once no doubt, and the seed grew to a massive tree that was for once fueled by the lack of doubt. Allen could change the world, change the entire 'Play' he could save everyone. Allen could keep his promise to be a Distorter that Saved.

* * *

He didn't think she could make it, his little sister. She was so brave in the past but this was something new. When she thought he was dead she cried and her sync rate was lost. Now they wanted every exorcist to consider Allen Walker an enemy of the Vatican and the Dark order. This was too much to ask, there were still so many who refused to see Allen as anything but the smiling angel, Noah or not.

He didn't think the Vatican could win this battle the Dark Order was separated between Exorcist and tows that supported them over the Vatican vs. the finders that supported the Vatican. He doubted things would ever be the same again. The science department was also deeply affected. Almost everyone was working on a way to separate the Noah form Allen.

He had seen what the 'Reaper' as he was called did to Allen, the pain the young exorcist was under was no joke. There was something nasty going down between the Heart and its protector it appeared as if the protector got too protective. Maybe Allen running to the Noah was not such a bad thing after All.

Allen had His battles with the Noah and now they had their own with the Vatican, they were the third side after all, no one did know where this was going to go where it was headed this war. With what Helvaska had said he doubted Allen would be alone. Allen knew where Kanda was he had known all along and had noticed what they did not and that was Mugen had evolved once the curse that was killing Kanda was gone.

Komori had an ace up his selves, a wild-card named Allen Walker and another named Kanda Yu he knew there was nothing that was left to chance. They would protect each other and this knowledge even through their actions was what was going to protect his sister. Yes there was something hidden within the darkness that was for a change on their side. This may be the best course of action to have Allen be a Snake in the grass, something Lenalee didn't have to worry about.

With a cheery smile he made his way to where she was sulking in the new lounge with Lavi trying to comfort her. "Bonjor my little exorcists I have good news!"

"Eh no offense but unless you have news that a certain Moyashi-Chan was suddenly acquitted I don't think it will help." said Lavi doing his best not to look like he was comforting a sniffling Lenalee.

"Oh this is better than that, we are no longer supporting the Vatican!"

Booth Lavi and Lenalee looked at Komori as if he had lost his last marble her tears gone. "WHAT?"they asked in unison. Komori just grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Neah was laughing in his head, his inner self was saying just ignore it, just ignore it, and he was blushing. Well maybe blushing was an understatement, as Kanda was currently Straddled over Allen's mid section his hands pinned to the sides the Samuri facing the poor boys feet. Now this wasn't out of anything remotely related to sex in fact it was actually related to his wounds.

Allen wanted to say something he really did but the only thing that remotely crossed his mind at the moment was how close Kanda's ass was to his face. It was at this moment that Allen was questioning why he was so embarrassed, was it the fact the samurai had piratically forced him onto his back pinned in this situation or that the pose was rather provocative and he was wishing against hope Road would never find out about this.

"KEH, sit still beansprout I'm almost finished." Kanda growled, he couldn't believe Allen this was way too much, The little brat had really torn up his ankles escaping the DarkOrder. And that was the least of his wounds, there was still the stab wound he left on the Moyashi, something he was rather inappropriately proud of. Not to mention the rather obvious bruise that mutilated Allen's pale cheek. Kanda had asked countless times where it came from but Allen said all he recalled form the fight was searing pain and the Noah saving him from it.

He had already told Kanda countless times what he did recall form the fight hearing someone refer to Apocryphos as the Reaper. That dictation was exceptionally dis-concerning to Kanda, if this sentient Innocence was after Allen to help him why was it causing him so much pain. Why did it not simply free Allen form the accused crimes against him, why could it not earn his trust. Kanda knew one thing for sure a certain Inquisitor was going to die a very horrible death thanks to his sword.

The older teen tried being gentle as possible when applying some antiseptic to Allen's leg wounds. Yet he found himself snickering at the hissing and squirming the younger one was doing.

"GAH! Ugh whatever you do Bakanda please don't fart!" Allen pleaded praying the humiliation was going to end soon.

"Whats wrong, I thought you were enjoying the view." Kanda retorted scooting his ass closer to Allen face. A merciless grin crossed his face at the startled yelp that came form behind him. Oh yes torturing Allen was fun, and there was so many other things he could now do without that dreaded two dot stalker watching him. With that in mind Kanda risked a glance behind him only to find Allen had his eyes scrunched closed his face reader than lavi's hair.

Kanda couldn't help but laugh, this was too priceless. The only reason he was still here was because he promised Alma he would move on. He figured the Moyashi was able to handle the death of someone dear to him, and in his overemotional state found the strength to move on. If someone like the beansprout could do it why not him, maybe helping Moyashi was his way of repaying him or was it that he too would be killed if he returned. Kanda didn't know nor did he care, he had Mugen and thou Allen was a Noah he was still the wielder of Crowned Clown. If a Noah could wield innocence than there was hope for the Order prospering without the Vatican.

He let out another keh as Allen continued to squirm rather unconformable with the Samurai's ass being that close to his face. not that Kanda's ass wasn't bad looking its just to Allen it made for an strange and Embarrassing situation to literally be able to lick a cretin intimate part of the older male if he so desired. Neah taunting him to do it wasn't helping much and Allen was using all he could to restrain the imp-like inner demon. Allen was however certain of one thing, this was going to be on hell of a story if he ever got the muster to tell it to anyone afterwords.

Of course it was actually all Allen's fault, he had gotten a little paranoid when Kanda approached him and jumped for the door. Of course Allen had misjudged more then Kanda's intentions and wound up pinned to the ground in a humiliating position. He wasted no time disintegrating the door in hopes that none of the other Noah noticed, he was quite cretin he wouldn't be able to show his face if they had.

Allen's only real reason for staying with the Earl was because he managed to convince the Earl to seek other less violent methods of advancing the world. this however came at a price Kanda wasn't sure Allen was conferrable with, for he wound up adopted as the Earls own son. The Noah had forced the Vatican off the white arc that was now in their possession yet again but the one room the Earl didn't know of remained unknown to him. And Allen killed the other portals so the Earl could not find the location of the Dark Order's new base.

It was almost like Allen was a key component to the Noah's ability to tolerate the human race maybe he was somehow connected to an emotion that was akin to forgiveness, Yes forgiveness that was right. Allen was forgiving of everything specially Cross and his Insane debts. Kanda doubted the peace would last, he doubted the Earl would be a father Allen needed during this dark hour. But he knew the man would try, and that in its self was all Allen deserved was people trying for him.

He doubted the earl could cope without his Akuma, he doubted the hatred that lasted so long was really going to die. And Kanda knew that no matter what he was always going to be with Allen, he was going to be there if Adam failed in his promise he owed it to Allen. He who stabbed his best friend someone who was his little brother in a blind rage. Stabbing Allen made his heart ache, it was something Kanda was not truly proud of. He doubted he would ever get over it, he doubted he would ever forgive himself for becoming enraged but he knew Allen would.

NO, that was not right Allen already had. Even as Kanda held him hostage in a very intimate and embarrassing pose, completely purposeful on Kanda's part, with the clear intention of making Allen squirm with embarrassment and to get a rise out of Neah. In truth Kanda wanted to test how far he could take it before Allen Snapped and finally did something about Kanda straddled with his crotch over the younger one's face.


End file.
